Weihnachtsbräuche
by aislingde
Summary: Weihnachten auf Hogwarts... Snapes Weihnachten
1. Hagrids Weihnachten

Autor:Aisling  
Inhalt: Weihnachten auf Hogwarts  
Hauptcharakter: Hagrid,  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, alles gehört JKR Ich habe die Charaktere nur für ein wenig Spaß geborgt und nicht, um auch nur eine müde Mark damit zu verdienen.  
Kommentar: Die Geschichte war 2003 Teil des Adventskalenders von www fanficparadies de Auch dieses Jahr kann man dort jeden Tag ein neues Türchen öffnen, hinter dem sich eine Weihnachtsgeschichte verbirgt.

* * *

Hagrid stapfte am Rande des ‚Verbotenen Waldes' durch den Schnee. Trotz seiner Größe musste er sich anstrengen, um voran zu kommen. Der Wintereinbruch war überraschend gekommen und in einer einzigen Nacht waren über zwanzig Zentimeter Neuschnee gefallen. 

Der Wildhüter hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht, die wichtigsten Wege rund um Hogwarts vom Schnee zu befreien. Es war eine harte Arbeit und Hagrid hatte sich beeilt, um noch vor Mittag fertig zu sein, damit er noch vor der Dunkelheit Dumbledores eigentlichen Auftrag für diesen Tag erledigen konnte.

Dieser würde ihn tief in den ‚Verbotenen Wald' führen und barg ein gewisses Risiko, da nicht alle Bewohner des Waldes friedlich waren.

Zur Sicherheit hatte er Fang mitgenommen. Hagrid wusste sehr gut, dass Fang selbst vor seinem eigenen Schatten Angst hatte, aber die wilden Tiere es wussten es nicht und ließen sich von Fangs Aussehen und seinem wilden Bellen beeindrucken.

Nach etwa einer Stunde Fußmarsch verließ der Wildhüter den sicheren Bereich und drang in den wirklich wilden Teil des Waldes ein.

Hier hauste auch die riesige Spinne Aragog. Doch vor ihm und seinen Nachfahren hatte Hagrid keine Angst, schließlich hatte er Aragog aufgezogen. So konnte er ohne Sorge durch ihr Revier laufen und ersparte sich einen großen Umweg.

Die anderen wilden Tiere hielten Abstand, weil sie Fang fürchteten. Und die, die keine Angst vor dem Hund hatten, hatten Respekt vor Hagrids Größe und ließen ihn deswegen in Ruhe. Doch Hagrid wusste, dass einige Geschöpfe des ‚Verbotenen Waldes' vor unzähligen Generationen von dunklen Zauberern geschaffen worden waren, um Menschen zu jagen. Deswegen war er so vorsichtig, nie ohne Waffe und Zauberstab in den tieferen Teil des Waldes zu gehen.

Er musste sich beeilen, um noch vor der Dämmerung wieder zurück zu sein. Deswegen machte er keinen Abstecher, um die Zentauren zu begrüßen, sondern folgte den kaum unsichtbaren Wildwechsel, um zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen.

Dann war er angekommen. Es war fast schon eine Lichtung. Nur einige wenige Silbertannen waren hier gewachsen. Jede einzelne war perfekt. Die älteste war über zwanzig Meter hoch.

Zielstrebig ging Hagrid zu genau dieser Tanne. Er nahm seine Axt, die auch als Waffe diente, und fällte diesen einzigartigen Baum. Er unterstützte diese Arbeit mit einigen Sprüchen, so dass die Tanne innerhalb weniger Minuten gefällt wurde.

Als sie fiel, meinte er, von den anderen Stämmen ein Seufzen zu hören. Aber als er noch einmal lauschte, war alles still.

Mit einem Schwebezauber ließ er den Baum vor sich hergleiten. Die Silbertanne würde einen prächtigen Weihnachtsbaum für die Halle abgeben, dessen war sich Hagrid sicher.

Hagrid versprach im Stillen, im nächsten Frühjahr wiederzukommen und einen neuen Baum an der Stelle des gefällten zu pflanzen.

Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er in hundert Jahren diesen Baum fällen würde, aber es gab dann bestimmt einen anderen Wildhüter, der diese Pflicht wahrnahm.

Seit es Hogwarts gab, war es Tradition, dass im Dezember in diesem Teil des Waldes der Weihnachtsbaum geschlagen wurde und dass im Frühjahr eine neue Tanne gesetzt wurde. Und Hagrid konnte sich Weihnachten ohne dieses Ritual nicht vorstellen.

* * *

tbc 


	2. Snapes Weihnachten

Autor:Aisling 

E-Mail

Titel: Weihnachtsbräuche

Altersfreigabe: --

Inhalt: Weihnachten auf Hogwarts

Hauptcharakter: Snape, Dobby

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, alles gehört JKR Ich habe die Charaktere nur für ein wenig Spaß geborgt und nicht, um auch nur eine müde Mark damit zu verdienen.

Kommentar: Die Geschichte war 2003 Teil des Adventskalenders von www fanficparadies de Auch dieses Jahr kann man dort jeden Tag ein neues Türchen öffnen, hinter dem sich eine Weihnachtsgeschichte verbirgt.

* * *

Seit einigen Jahren pflegte Serverus Snape am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember ein kleines Ritual.

Auch an diesem Morgen stand er extra früh auf und ging in die Eingangshalle. Dort stand, wie jedes Jahr, eine große Silbertanne aus dem verbotenen Wald.

Hagrid hatte sie am Vortag gefällt und in der Nacht aufgebaut.

Während des Frühstücks würde eine Hauselfe den Baum schmücken. Unter den Elfen gab es jedes Jahr einen Wettbewerb, um herauszufinden, wer den Baum behängen durfte.

Scheinbar hatten alle Hauselfen, was das Schmücken anging, einen ähnlichen Geschmack. Denn das Ergebnis sah in Snapes Augen immer irgendwie gleich aus. Die erhabene Ausstrahlung des Baumes, die er am Morgen bewundert hatte, wurde durch viel zu viel Schmuck zerstört und übrig blieb ein kitschiger Weihnachtsbaum, der wohl eher Dumbledores Geschmack entsprach.

Nachdem Snape an diesem Morgen die Schönheit des Baumes einige Minuten bewundert hatte, machte er sich auf dem Weg in die große Halle.

Während des Frühstücks sinnierte er, welche Farbe wohl dieses Jahr dominieren würde. Er tippte auf knallrot oder lila. Das waren in den letzten Jahren die bevorzugten Farben gewesen.

Als Snape nach dem Frühstück wieder in die Eingangshalle kam, blieb er überrascht stehen.

Nirgendwo konnte er am Baum ein kitschiges Schmuckstück sehen. Vereinzelt sah er einige silberne Kugeln, und eine leichte Schneeschicht puderte die Spitzen.

Die Erhabenheit der Silbertanne wurde durch den Behang nicht zerstört. Im Gegenteil, sie strahlte noch mehr Würde und Schönheit aus als am frühen Morgen.

Snapes Neugierde war geweckt. Welcher Elf hatte einen so guten Geschmack? Entschlossen ging er zur Küche. Nachdem er die Birne gekitzelt und den Raum betreten hatte, war er sofort von den kleinen Geschöpfen umringelt. Sie plapperten durcheinander und wollten wissen, was sie für ihn tun konnten. Als der Lärm unerträglich wurde, verschaffte er sich mit einem harten Blick in die Runde Ruhe.

Erschrocken wichen die Wesen zurück. Nur einer, mit seltsamen Socken bekleidet, blieb mutig stehen.

„Kann Dobby Master Snape helfen?"

„Ich will wissen, wer den Baum geschmückt hat."

„Dobby hat alle Wettbewerbe gewonnen. Dobby ist, obwohl ein freier Elf, der fleißigste Elf. Deswegen hat Dobby den Baum geschmückt. Gefällt er Master Snape etwa nicht?" Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Hauselfen wechselte zwischen stolz und ängstlich.

„Doch", kam es für Snapes Verhältnisse erstaunlich sanft zurück. „Mir hat er sehr gut gefallen. Ich habe nur bisher keinen Hauselfen mit Geschmack kennen gelernt, deswegen wollte ich wissen, wer die Tanne geschmückt hat."

Der kleine Elf schien zu wissen, wie selten Snape Komplimente verteilte, denn er wuchs vor Stolz um mehrere Zentimeter.

„Als Dobby heute morgen den Baum sah, da war er erhaben. Dobby hatte ihn zuerst mit vielen bunten Sachen behängt. Aber der Baum war traurig darüber und da hat Dobby anderen Schmuck genommen."

Snape bedachte Dobby für diese Erklärung mit einem Kopfnicken und verließ kommentarlos die Küche.

Während der Weihnachtstage blieb er öfters in der Halle stehen und genoß den Anblick dieses erhabenen Baumes.

Ende


End file.
